nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AugFC/Carnival
I had a load of old Nazi Zombies ideas from back when people gave two shits about it. I had loads of ideas, but most of them either sucked or Treyarch went ahead and did them. Here was one of them: Map 1: Some sort of carnival Based off the MW series rather than the Black Ops series, Carnival is a zombie version of Carnival (the MW2 map). The characters are all-new: Roger Williams Navy SEAL. Sent into the Carnival to find out what the hell is going on. Very serious, rarely cracks a joke, and prefers American weapons. Has a certain hatred for Artyom. James Thompson An SAS soldier. British. Also sent into the Carnival, but for a different reason. Is the comedy relief of the team, often cracks jokes. Prefers weapons such as the MP5 and the L86 LSW. Quotes: Starting a match: Looks like the power's out. Alright, lads, let's get it back on. Let's do this. Okay, lads, let's give 'em a proper British welcome! Artyom Chernyaev Russian Spetsnaz. Like Nikolia, he is fond of alcoholic beverages. Very patriotic towards Russia, and hates Williams. Prefers Russian weapons (AK47, AK74U, etc.). Alexander Medeiros Not much is known about Medeiros, other than he is somehow responisble for the outbreak. The rest of the characters spared his life because he told them he is working on weapons that could potentially eradicate all the Zombies. Williams, Thompson and Chernyaev all want these weapons for themselves. However, Medeiros has different ideas... Weapons Colt M1911 (starting weapon) MK14 (500 points) Ranger (500 points) MP9 (1000 points) Vector (1000 points) MP5 (1000 points) FAMAS (1200 points) AK-74U (MW3 version) (1200 points) SPAS-12 (1500 points) Mystery Box Weapons M9 Akimbo Desert Eagle .44 Magnum w/ Tactical Knife G18 UMP.45 PP90M1 PM-9 M4A1 M16A4 w/ ACOG Scope ACR (MW2 version) Type 95 FAD CM901 w/ Heartbeat Sensor AUG HBAR w/ Scope L86 LSW RPD M240 RSASS Intervention MSR Barrett .50 Cal M320 GLM RPG-7 Throwing Knife x2 Flashbang x4 Bouncing Betty Equipment Claymores (1000 points) Tactical Insertion (500 points) (When you die, you respawn next round at the point you placed it) Sentry Gun (3000 points) Fireworks (2500 points) (Literally, some fireworks. Toss 'em at Zombies and watch them pop!) Tripmine (200 points) (Crappy version of the Claymore, available from the start) C4 (1000 points) Perk-a-Colas Quick Revive (1500 points) Double Tap Root Beer (2000 points) Juggernog (2500 points) Speed Cola (3000 points) PhD Flopper (2000 points) Stamin-Up (2000 points) Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points) Mule Kick (4000 points) Coke-Manndo (3000 points) (Basically, like Commando from MW2. Longer knife range, and more poweful knife that makes Zombies explode without hurting the player. 1-Knife kill from Rounds 1-10, 2 Knife kill from rounds 10+.) Second Chance Smoothie (4500 points) (The ulimate perk. When you go down, you keep your normal weapons, you don't lose any perks (apart from this one itself, which you will have to re-buy) and you self-revive (so no one has to revive you).) Hard-Lime Juice (1500 points) (Makes everything cheaper! Everything is reduced in price according to it's catagory. For example, weapons are decreased in price by 200 points each, perks by 500 points each, and equipment by 100 points each. Doors and such are also reduced in price, but reductions depend on which door it is.) Stopping Power Soda (2500 points) (Just increases bullet damage, and also gives the player hit-markers.) All-New Wonder Weapons Medieros was working on some seriously badass weapons at the time of the outbreak. These are his messed-up creations: The Microwave Rifle Uses microwaves to inflate the zombie's heads, then pop them. Takes about 2-3 seconds to inflate a zombie's head, then another second for it to pop. Has an underbarrelled micro-grenade-launcher, that fires grenades that let of some serious radiation, killing everything in the area. When upgraded, it's more accurate, and holds more grenades in the grenade launcher. The Electro-Cannon The imaginatively-named Electro-Cannon fires deadly concentrated beams of electricity that cause zombies to roast like chicken. It overheats very quickly, and, if over-used in one go, explodes, downing the player, but also killing any zombies around. Not likely to last you an entire game, but fun while it lasts. The Engineer's Repair Tool No-one really knows what this does, but it's supossed to be used for an Easter Egg...which, by the way, is the biggest and best Easter Egg yet. Nothing more can be revealed. New Zombie Types With new weapons come new enemies, and they aren't pretty. Jugger-Zombies Yup, you guessed it, (or did you?) these are zombies outfitted with Juggernaut armour. These bastards don't go down easily, taking around 5 Barrett shots to the head before their skull departs from their body. Flashbangs are effective against them, as are explosives. The downside for them is that the bulky armour makes it harder for them to hit you...so they take around 5-6 hits to down you. Be warned, though, it you're in a small, confined space with a Jugger-Zombie, you're pretty much signing your own death warrant. Freaks Freaks are vile, wretched creatures, lurking in indoor parts of the maps. They don't need to be killed for a round to end, but it helps: one bite from a freak and you're dead. They reside mostly on the rooftops or ceiling or buildings, making it a pain to shoot them, but they're extremely slow, and are easy to spot. If one creeps up behind you though...you're dead. Clown Zombies You can't have a Carnival without the clowns, so here they are. Similar to normal zombies, except they carry weapons, balloons that, when the get near you, explode into a ball of 115. If you shoot the ballons while the Clown is carrying it, though, expect messy results, but in a good way. I noted out this one because it's the only one I could remember fully. I was thinking of an Area 51 map aswell, but Treyarch made Area 51 in thier Moon map, so I had to scrap that idea. Category:Blog posts